The present invention concerns a timepiece including a mechanism for triggering a time-related function and simultaneous winding of a barrel spring. More particularly, the invention concerns a timepiece of this type wherein the mechanism winds a barrel spring intended to activate a striking-work mechanism at the expiry of a predetermined time interval counted down by a timer mechanism connected to the timekeeping device of the timepiece. “Timer mechanism” means a device counting down a predetermined time interval.
There are already known in the prior art mechanical devices that ring on demand or automatically, for example to strike the hours in the case of watches provided with minute-repeater mechanisms, or to wake someone at a certain time in the case of alarm-watches. Conventionally, the energy necessary to activate the hammers of the striking work is provided from a striking work barrel via a gear train, the striking work barrel being distinct from the motor barrel, which provides the energy to the timekeeping module of the movement, and conventionally having its own winding device.
Two types of winding devices for the striking work barrel are generally found, depending upon whether it is for an alarm-watch or a watch with a minute-repeater mechanism. In alarm-watches, the striking work barrel is conventionally wound via its own winding or time-setting stem, the striking work being triggered at a given moment by a trigger device which then enables the barrel to provide its energy to the hammer until the striking work barrel is completely let down. One drawback of this type of arrangement lies in the fact that the user can select an alarm time and activate the alarm function without the barrel necessarily being wound, so that it is possible that the striking work is not triggered at the selected alarm time if the barrel is totally let down. In watches with minute-repeater mechanisms, the striking work barrel is conventionally wound by means of a slide-button which slides over the external surface of the watchcase and which is mechanically connected, through an oblong aperture, to a sliding block with a rack arm co-operating with the striking work barrel. The time indication is given by strikes activated by the mechanism immediately after having released the slide-button. One drawback of these slide-button mechanisms is that their construction is complex, cumbersome and generally does not ensure water-resistance without an additional device for sealing and locking the slide-button which complicates the handling thereof. Such a mechanism is for example disclosed in CH Patent No. 672 868. Another drawback of this type of mechanism lies in the fact that it does not enable energy to be stored in the striking work barrel in order to trigger the mechanism at any time.